The Stage
by AndersenYuki4404
Summary: Rayflo pushes Charley into doing some 'innocent' role-playing. Their acting however may just light a fire between them. Charley/Rayflo. Two part. May include a lemon in part 2.
1. Chapter 1

The Stage

Disclaimer- I do not own Vassalord or its characters.

Plot Summary- Rayflo pushes Charley into doing some 'innocent' role-playing. Their acting however may just light a fire between them.

_This is sinful._

Charley always had these thoughts when he drank from his master's neck. He didn't enjoy the feelings of guilt and anguish but it was the only way to keep him sane. It didn't stop him from praying for forgiveness. Each drop of Rayflo's blood that touched his tongue felt like a step closer to hell.

Rayflo moaned and held his naked body against him. Charley felt as if he should tell his Master to stop or at the very least tone it down but was too intoxicated by the promise of his master's blood. Besides—he would never admit so, but there was a part of Charley was thrilled by just how much Rayflo enjoyed the experience. He had always chopped it up to his admiration for Rayflo and that any kind of happy emotion from him made Charley happy. But there were times when the guilt set in that he knew better. He knew full well that part of it was because deep inside—he wanted Rayflo in the most intimate way possible.

_Loving him is a sin._

"Cherry?" Rayflo asked in a whisper just as Charley was about to puncture his neck.

"Yes Master?"

"You love me, don't you?"

"You know the answer to that." Charley answered as if the question itself was ludicrous. He continued to answer anyway. "I love you as much as a man could love another man."

Rayflo snorted in annoyance. "In your religion or mine?"

"Master please, I haven't had blood in days." Charley wanted to change the subject before they got to that particular subject once again.

Fine but before that…Please look at me." Rayflo asked. Charley lift his head and set his eyes on to his masters. He was always fond of the way Rayflo's eyes held a stern dignity to them, yet seemed as gentle as a child's toy. The smoky color reminded him of the warmth Rayflo had provided him in a previous life.

His master smiled gently placing his hands on his shoulders. "You know Cherry; there are almost as many ways for me to get what I want, as there are ways to put a person to sleep."

Charley's gaze grew confused; slowly they filled with realization. "Master, what are…"

Before he could stop it, Rayflo's hand found Charley's pressure point. It didn't hurt the other man but Charley felt his conscious slip away from him gradually. His world eventually went black as he fell on top of Rayflo. The older man grunted from Charley's impact.

"Sorry Cherry," Rayflo's voice was amused as he flip Charley beside him. "But desperate times call for desperate measures."

Charley awoke 7 hours later. His mind was clouded and heavy with confusion. It took him only minutes to put the pieces together.

_Master forced me to sleep. Why? _He slowly turned to his side. He gaze fell upon a folded pile of clothing with a note pinned on top. He reached a mechanical hand out to grab the note and read it out loud.

"Dear Cherry, sorry I had to put you out for a few hours, but it was the only way this could work…On your bed is an outfit, put it on and go to the Black Rose club. Look for a man named Ray Johns. - Signed your beloved Master. P.S. Don't forget to style your hair…. What is this?"

Charley put the note aside and picked up the pile of clothing. He shook them out, only to find himself lost in their meaning. It was the same clothes he had used to infiltrate the Mafia prison. The "bad boy" look as his master called it. The pieces began to form but not completely. _You should dress up like this sometime! _

Master wants Charley to play.

Charley tugged on his coat once more before stepping out of his car. He had to look up the directions to the Black Rose Club and discovered that it was an underground club not far from the mansion. He also saw that the club was praised for it's fantastic bar, hard music, and dim lights for 'lovers'. Charley could only hope his Master didn't expect any of the following from him, but why else would he do this?

He didn't feel comfortable doing this. Everything was out of his limit. He missed the way his white coat kept everything covered. In this coat, his stomach always felt cold and revealed. He didn't like the suspicious looking people staring at him like a piece of meat. And he didn't like the way Rayflo was controlling the situation. Charley felt like a puppet with his Master pulling the strings and because he needed blood, there was nothing he could do about it.

Charley was about to walk into the club when a bouncer stopped him. "I.D."

"I'm…I'm sorry?" The large man rolled his eyes and held out his big gorilla-like hands.

"Your identification? Proof of age? Come on junior, I'm not getting any younger here." He said. Charley reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed the I.D. the Vatican had gotten especially for him to use on cases to the Bouncer and waited for a response. "Alright, go on in."

The card was back in his hand and the boulder stepped aside, allowing Charley to enter the cave known as the Black Rose. He stepped slowly through the doors walking through the corridors that lead to a dark hole with only yellow spot lights and rainbow lasers as his guide. He set his vision to night and looked for this Ray Johns.

_How can I know who Ray Johns is anyway? _Sure that his master must have made a mistake. A couple either dancing or mating near by bumped into him. Charley muttered a soft apology but figured they weren't paying attention anyway. He then decided to look by the bar and saw him.

He was relieved to see his master was in fact here—though not in his usual clothing, Charley noted. He was in a velvet colored suit, which hung on loosely to the skin tight white shirt he had underneath. His tie was a dark black that seemed to merge and fade in with the suit. Rayflo watched the dancers through one of the pairs of the very same glasses that Charley uses for show. His hair—rather than rustled in a pony tail—was draped freely around his shoulders. His master's appearance was surprisingly attractive to him.

It was then that the final pieces began to fall together. Suddenly, the picture was clear as day. _Ray Johns, Johnny Rayflo…I was meeting him all along. _Charley wasn't exactly sure what game his master intended on playing; but there was only one way to find out.

He walked up to Rayflo and cleared his throat. "Mas…Mr. Johns?"

Rayflo turned his attention to his vassal and grinned widely. There was nothing to him more exciting than seeing his Cherry dressed the way he was now. "Well, hello gorgeous…Looking for a fix?"

"A fix?"

"Yeah, a fix." His master leaned forward and licked his neck gently. Charley shivered as Rayflo drew his tongue up Charley's cheek and whispered in his ear. "Name your poison and I'll get it for you…For a fee of course."

_He's pretending to be a drug dealer? _Out of the people he could have choose to be, out of the ones Charley expected, this one was the one he didn't think Rayflo would ever pick.

Unless, drugs were a metaphor for something much more addicting. Blood. His breath quickened at the idea of drinking blood, especially since he'd already gone too long about. He felt the ache in his fangs telling him it's time to feed—time to get high as his master was now referring to it as.

But not here, not in front of these people.

"So, what'll it be, gorgeous?"

Charley swallowed the saliva in his mouth and spoke. "What's this price you speak of?"

"Anything your imagination wants it to be." Rayflo was staring him in the eyes again—no more like burning him. His hand gently stroked Charley's cheek. "What's your name, gorgeous?"

It was all it took to remind Charley that they were playing a game. A stupid, silly game. It was ridiculous that he was even participating. Although somehow, Charley felt intrigued to continue. Surely there was no harm in giving his master a show. "Charles."

"Cherry….you're not playing by the rules." Rayflo said, breaking their game for a moment. "Be creative…"

Creative? Not necessarily his strong suit. But the look of expectation in his master's eyes motivated him. He spoke the first name that came to mind. "Cross… Jacob Cross."

He waited for his master's approval before he continued. The older man pondered it and then nodded lightly. "Sexy." That was the only thing he said in regards to his fake name. It was then that Charley realized the game was back on. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"No thanks." Rayflo ordered two glasses of red wine anyway, never once taking his attention off of Charley. He felt so revealed and naked under the gaze.

"So, any ideas as to how you can pay me for your fix?" The wine arrived and was set in front of the two men. Rayflo smiled and picked up a glass. He dipped his finger inside the drink and lifted it away. Swirling the drop of wine between his fingers.

Charley had two reasons as to why his master choose wine. One being it's resemblance to blood. It was an odd yet clever way to tease the younger vampire. Two, it was the one alcoholic beverage Charley would indulge in since they used it for communion. It was more familiar to his young vassal.

Rayflo reached out and touched Charley's lip with his wine-dipped finger. He couldn't help but lick it as it trailed across his bottom lip. The taste exploded in his mouth. It was a sweet nectar that caused his mouth to explode. His master grinned and dipped his finger again; this time he pushed it into Charley's mouth.

Charley in his excitement, bit down. His master yelped and pulled his finger away—cutting it on Charley's fang along the way. "Fuck." He murmured, holding his now bleeding finger. Charley's breath grew hard and ragged as the red substance trailed down his master's hand. Rayflo shrugged nonchalant and placed his finger into the wine glass.

"You'll have to pay extra for that, Cross." He removed his finger from the glass, licking the mixture clean off his finger. Rayflo's face eased and he moaned softly. Charley watched the erotic display and felt the control slip from him slowly. Any more would send him off the edge. His master, apparently satisfied that his finger had stopped bleeding. Brought up the wine glass. The wine spilled from the glass and into Rayflo's mouth. He swallowed it down with elegant form. When he put the glass down, a drip fell from his lips.

Then it snapped. Charley ceased to think and only acted. He cupped his master's face with his hand and pulled the older man to him. Claiming his lips in a messy, sloppy kiss. It was their first kiss together. And though Charley had only kissed Rayfelle two times, he could imagine how many people his master had kissed. It didn't seem to bother him at the moment. He was lost in the intoxicating taste that made him more and more drunk by the minute. His other hand placed itself on his master's other cheek and brought him as close as possible.

Charley let his tongue out and licked his master's lips. Rayflo whined softly and opened his mouth, allowing the younger vampire to lap every drop of blood wine from his mouth. Rayflo's hands found his vassal shirt as his body begged for more. He pushed the lower half of his body against him. The friction making Charley grunt and break the kiss.

"Master…" He groaned. Rayflo shivered. He **loved** the way his vassal begged for his attention. "I can't handle anymore of this."

Rayflo forced him to look him in the eyes. Black meeting yellow. Light giving itself to darkness. "Let it go then…Dear god Chris, please let it go."

When he heard his own name, it snapped him back into reality. The weight of what had just occurred crushed down on him. He had kissed his master. He had succumb to his sinful feelings and allowed himself to kiss the one man he admired more than anything. He would never be able to look at him the same way ever again. He would never be able to take his master's teasing with good humor or at least be able to tolerate it. He had ruined everything.

He didn't feel the first tear fall down his face until his Master's face turned concerned. "Chris? Cherry, what's wrong?"

Charley choked, trying to hold back his sobs. He shouldn't do this. He was a full grown man. A destroyer of evil, a service for the lord—people in his profession didn't cry. Yet, how many times had this man made him cry for one reason or another? This was one of the most crushing. He pulled Rayflo close and buried his face into his shoulder.

"Chris, Chris please…" Rayflo cradled his vassal, ignoring the stares of the bartender and near by dancers. He used his hands to dry away the tears.

"I…I'm...I'm sorry." He managed to forced out. Charley's cyborg hands dug into Rayflo's back. The older vampire did his best to ignore them. "Master, I'm so…"

"Ssssh, you have nothing to apologize for."

"I sh…shouldn't have given in. I'm so damn weak…I could…couldn't help myself."

"Oh Chris." Rayflo said with guilt. He carefully moved Charley and paid the bar tab (including double the money for the now blood stained empty wine glass). The two moved awkwardly through the club, but not towards the exit, but towards the other side of the room where they was an elevator.

By the time they entered the elevator and Rayflo pressed the third floor button, Charley had stopped sobbing. Tears were still forming and falling from his eyes, but he had managed to calm himself down to a certain point.

"I'm sorry." His voice was quiet and worn down, it barely sounded like his own.

"Please, just stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong." Rayflo pulled a cigarette and lighted it. He then removed the glasses he had used to play their game. "I'm the one who fucked everything up. I should have never done this to you."

Charley looked at his monster and saw the man before him—no fronts, no illusions, no hidden agendas. Just a man. He watched said man fought with his own guilt and feelings. It made Charley feel less alone in his dilemma.

"I just…" He began. He stopped to inhale his cigarette, remove it from his lips, and exhale. He closed his eyes and looked close to crying himself. His master never cried—but Charley imagined this was as close as he got. "I want you Chris—I want you so badly, it hurts. My body aches when you drink from me and it drives me crazy. I need you…I…I love you."

He said the words often enough, but this time they bared a different meaning this time. The raw emotion behind it was enough to make Charley cry again. He didn't, but it was hard to take. Hard to accept. How could he accept it when he believed it was wrong?

The elevator door opened. Rayflo walked forward and Charley followed him. They stopped at the third door on the left. His master unlocked the door and pushed it open. Closing it and locking it again behind him.

Charley walked over to the bed and sat down. Putting his head in his hands, cradling it gently. As if he was afraid it would explode.

Rayflo finished his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray on the night stand. He sat down next to his vassal, but didn't touch him. He was afraid touching of any kind would put Charley off even more.

"Chris…" Charley lifted his head slowly and looked into his master's old, sorrowful eyes. "Please say something."

What could he say? He picked the truth. He might has well; he had nothing else to offer. "I love you too Master."

"I know Chris."

"No you don't. You really don't." Another tear spilled through, but Charley wiped it away by himself. "At first…I thought me wanting to be with you was because of some childhood comfort I refused to let go of. That in time, I'd grow tired of your lifestyle and leave. But I can't even fathom the thought. And….it's grown to the point where I could never get enough of you."

Rayflo's eyes widened as he spoke. "I love you, Master. I want you too. But…I can't do it."

"Why the hell not, Chris?" He lashed out. The sexual frustration that had been pent up inside, opened like Pandora's Box. "Because the bible says it's wrong? Because you're precious god says it's wrong!"

"I can't distance myself further from god!" Charley yelled. He grabbed Rayflo's wrists and brought his face close to his. Rayflo could smell the wine on his breath. "I realize full well that it doesn't matter much- If I die, I'm probably going to hell regardless. But I love god, and I love you…and I can't choose."

Rayflo pressed his lips against Charley's once more. Charley didn't kiss him back, but he still felt the power and intense desire behind it. When he pulled away, Rayflo's contorted in pain and sadness. He sighed and looked Charley in the eyes.

"You don't have to choose between us. Just tell me what you want, Chris, and I'll respect it. You don't have to have sex with me to prove how much you love me, or stay away from me to prove how much you love god. I'll love you regardless of what you decide.…" Rayflo stroked Charley's face. The younger vampire closed his eyes as if his master's bare touch was scorching him. "There's not a damn thing in this world you could do that would make me stop loving you, just please remember that."

**This was originally going to be a one-shot, but it grew too long. So I think I'm going to turn into a two-part story with a possible lemon in the second part. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Stage

Disclaimer- I do not own Vassalord or its characters.

Plot Summary- Rayflo pushes Charley into doing some 'innocent' role-playing. Their acting however may just light a fire between them.

Note- This chapter does in fact have a Lemon in it, and—as a result, is actually the most descriptive Lemon I have ever written. So if there's anyone who feels uncomfortable with Lemon's or sexual situations, then I suggest reading until you hit (Lemon). Thank you and I hope everyone else enjoys!

Charley played everything that had just happened in his head. From the game they had played to the falling apart in Rayflo's arms, to Charley contemplating his choices. He played his memory over and over and took in every piece of evidence. Watching it like this night had been play, and his recollection was the stage—him and Rayflo the actors.

What would god say? Would god punish him as his church so claimed he would? Or would he offer him understanding? If god made each creature than didn't god make him this way? He didn't choose to love Rayflo, his life had been thrown into his master's and wasn't that in itself god's doing? How did he know that he wasn't meant to be with Rayflo the way he wanted to be?

It only served to confuse him further. _Even if I did give in, and god forgave just this once…How is that fair to Master? _It wasn't. Not at all. He couldn't give this man his undeniable love once and take it away the next morning. It wasn't in him to do so. His master had done so much for him; he could never lead Rayflo on like that.

So what was he suppose to do? Turn him down? The pain would be excruciating for the both of them. He did believe his master would still love him…But could his master still be around him? Probably not. Charley would have to look him in the eye knowing that he had denied his master of perhaps the only thing he had ever asked him for.

_There's no way to win._ Charley thought, groaning to himself quietly. There was no compromise or grey area. There were only two choices. The outcomes changing as he considered arguments. Essentially, there was either one right choice and one wrong choice, two right choices (he doubted that very much) or two wrong choices (perhaps the most likely one of them all).

Perhaps he was thinking too hard. He thought about what his master said. _**Just tell me what you want, Chris, and I'll respect it. **_He took away the arguments and the scenes of tonight's little play. He took away god, the bible, the vampirism, and every little thing that made his choice so complicated.

What was left? His love, devotion, and even his desire for his master. He wanted him. He needed him.

"Chris." The first word spoken in, what seemed like forever. "I never wanted to hurt you…Just come home when you're ready okay?" His master moved to get up and Charley panicked. He grabbed his Master's arm and flung him back on the bed. Charley climbed on top of him and kissed him. This time it was not sloppy or unsure. It was strong and intentional. He could taste his master's cigarette on his lips but found that he liked it. Maybe because his master always smelled of cigarettes.

The kiss stopped and Charley looked down. His master watched him, shocked at what had just happened. "Are…Are you sure this is what you want?"

Charley didn't give himself a chance to take back. No more. He made his choice and he intended to stick with it. "I'm sure."

Rayflo reached up and gently stroked his cheek. Charley closed his eyes, admiring the soft feel of his master's hands. "Think about this Chris..."

"I have." Charley insisted, putting his hand over Rayflo's. He wrapped his robotic hand around Rayflo's and pressed it against the bed. Soon, he pinned his master's second hand to the bed. He stared down at Rayflo—still very unsure, still very nervous. "I've made my choice."

Rayflo's eyes lit up and a playful smirk came across his face. Without warning he flicked his wrists free. He forced Charley on to his back and touched his forehead to his young vassal's. A growl leaving his throat as he spoke. "Well then little Cherry…Let's play…"

**(Lemon)**

Charley stared up at Rayflo, blushing at his master's suggestion. Rayflo chuckled at the innocent young vampire. Despite what Rayfelle had put him through and all the things Charley did during his feedings, his little Cherry was still white as snow. He knew in his heart that while the young man would learn quickly; he wouldn't have the first clue as to how to engage in sex. While it might have been an inconvenience, it was also a turn on. Having him rely on his guidance and leadership spoke to the elder vampire's predator instincts.

Rayflo's hands gripped both sides of his vest. The fabric slipped off Charley's shoulders and Rayflo pulled it down his arms; casting it away when it was off.

The elder vampire's hands wrapped themselves around the straps of the wife-beater. "I love this shirt on you…." Apparently not enough—his master ripped through the straps and started tearing the shirt apart. Charley braced himself as Rayflo clawed and ripped the shirt off him. Never hurting him, but effectively destroying the piece clothing he claimed to love.

Rayflo unbuttoned his jacket and disposed of it along with the black tie. The white button up shirt clung to his master's perfectly built body. With one quick swipe, the first four buttons were ripped off the shirt. He pulled down the collar to show Charley exactly the elder vampire had to offer. Charley's mouth watered as he gazed at his neck.

He was about to take the offering when his master stopped him. "Nah-uh…First, take off your pants, your underwear too."

Charley lowered his head. In all the times he had drank Rayflo's blood, many of those times, Rayflo himself stripping to nothing more than his birthday suit, Charley had never once made himself naked in front of his master. The idea made him nervous as he disliked the idea of being revealed and vulnerable. But his trust for his master out-grew any concern he had for his comfort zone.

But as for how he surrendered it; Charley had plans of his own. He was willing to give in to his desires but that didn't mean he couldn't have some control. He just barely touched the belt buckle of his baggy pants; noticing the way Rayflo licked his lips. His fingers traced the metal of his belt and ever so slowly, freed the belt of its position.

Charley then proceeded to touch the fabric of his pants. Not daring to move them an inch even under his master's hungry eyes. Well one hand fumbled and kneaded the waist band; another hand began caressing Rayflo's thigh slowly. Rayflo bent his head forward, shivering at his nervous vassal's touches.

The religious man was driving him insane. His hands would dance up Rayflo's leg, just barely touching the front of Rayflo's suit pants before retreating again—almost as if the younger vampire was afraid to actually touch his master. The gentle movements and Charley's innocence was enough to send him over the edge.

"That's the way you're going to be huh? Fine then," The older vampire pushed Charley's hands away and pulled down his pants and underwear in one swift motion. Charley drew a sudden gasp of breath as he felt a cold draft tickle his body. Rayflo chuckled and kissed his vassal's nose. "Now that we have that out of the way—are you ready for your fix?"

Ready was an understatement. Charley was dying to drink from Rayflo's fountain. He longed for it like the heroine needed the needle; or the smoker needed his cigarette lit. He was addicted to Rayflo and to him; there was no sweeter drug in the world.

Leaning up carefully, Charley rested the tip of his nose against Rayflo's neck. He nuzzled his master's skin gently and pressed his lips to it. His fangs extended against his tongue and the need became too great. He opened his mouth and dug his teeth into his master's flesh. Rayflo gasped and threw his head back.

Charley cupped one hand to the unoccupied side of Rayflo's neck while the other landed on his hip. As the blood transferred bodies; the younger vampire brought the elder's body closer to him. Rayflo released quiet moans as his vein throbbed against Charley's teeth. These feedings had always brought Rayflo a certain amount of pleasure. In fact, he had always used the ron de vous as attempts to quench his apparent desire for the religious man. But now that the truth was revealed; the act somehow seemed more pleasurable like a form of foreplay.

_Speaking of which_, Rayflo thought. He started trailing his hands down his young vassal's chest and stomach; smirking when Charley jumped or shivered even while he continued to feed. His hands had dirty little minds of their own and wanted to see just what would happen when he touched his soon-be-lover in ways he could only imagine.

When one, boney finger rubbed against Charley's member, he tensed. The touch had taken him by surprise yet, it had given him a good, almost electric feeling. He tried to push through the shock so he could finish his meal but Rayflo persisted. The elder vampire moved his finger against his vassal's fruit yet again. Charley groaned; the vibration causing Rayflo to cup Charley's manhood and to stroke it with even but slow movements. The younger vampire couldn't ignore the new sensations his master was giving him and pulled away from Rayflo's neck. He leaned his forehead against Rayflo's shoulder as he struggled to keep back his moans and grunts.

"Do you like this, Cherry?" He whispered into Charley's ear. The breath against his ear made Charley cling to his master. A pressure started to build in his stomach for reasons he couldn't begin to understand. All he knew was that when his master picked up the pace; the pressure grew, and when the pressure grew, so did the desire to be rid of it.

"Master…" Charley whimpered out hoarsely as the pressure continued to expand. "What…what is going on?"

Rayflo chuckled at his vassal's purity. "I don't know, Cherry. What are you feeling?"

He knew the older vampire was toying with him. Normally, he would respond to such nonsense by ignoring his master complete. That option quickly went out the window when Rayflo reduced his speed to torturous short strokes. "It's…it's like a fire engulfing my stomach…It hurts but…"

"It feels good?" Charley nodded and started to thrust into his master's hand; looking for the same consistent speed as earlier. "Is there something you want, Cherry? Just spit it out."

_Curse him! _Charley thought, feeling embarrassed by his master's request. He had never considered himself a man to beg. He had his dignity and held it high like any man should. He had always been warned that things of the sexual nature could make a man desperate and needy and it was better to avoid the subject all together; lest he face humiliation.

But he was only in the company of his beloved master—and though he hated the thought of pleading for relief from the older vampire; he also did enjoy the feelings he was causing. He realized beyond dignity, there was another thing all men had; needs.

"Master…please—help me." He moaned. Rayflo smiled, nuzzling the young vampire's cheek. He leaned his mouth to Charley's ear and whispered.

"No."

His hand stopped their movements completely as Rayflo jumped off of Charley. The young vampire looked to his master in sheer frustration, whimpering for his release. The pain of being left aroused and unsatisfied was so much worse than the embarrassment, pressure, and confusion he felt.

Rayflo giggled as he watched his soon-be-lover's react to what had just happened to his body. He found his vassal's innocence to be endearing. Many people would wonder just what a sin-indulged play-boy like Rayflo would see in a religiously-devoted man like Charley. What they failed to see was that their differences were the very reason the elder loved the younger so much.

There were plenty of gorgeous humans, vampires, or otherwise in the world who would have given themselves to Rayflo. But how many people were truly as pure and well-meaning as the young man panting below him? And even among that group; how many accepted the vampire for who he was or what he did? Not many. Charley was the only one, and by that distinction, the only one he could truly love. His vassal had shown unconditional devotion to him in every way, and now Rayflo was prepared to do the same.

When Charley was finally able to relax, he wasn't sure how to react to what had just happened. He felt another break-down coming on but quickly pushed it out of his head. He instead focused on a less exhausting, yet more embarrassing problem.

"M...Master?"

"Yes, Cherry?" The seductive voice said. The older vampire shed what was left of his shirt off of his body; revealing his aged yet still delightful body. Charley watched with undeniable fear; unsure of how exactly to express his current problem. It wasn't anything Rayflo didn't already know; but saying out loud still seem ludicrous to the younger vampire. "Talk to me, Chris…"

The older vampire pressed his hand against his vassal's cheek. Charley sighed and nuzzled the hand; taking all the comfort he could get. "I don't…I don't know what to do next… I'm sorry, but…This is all new to me."

"I know it is." Rayflo said soothingly before jumping off of Charley. The younger vampire's eyes followed as Rayflo picked up his jacket, fishing in the pockets before producing a small bottle.

"I just…thought it would come naturally to me." Charley admitted. While he spoke, the older vampire was taking off what was left of his clothing. "But...maybe this is just who I am."

Once he was completely naked; Rayflo took back his place on top of Charley, groaning when their erections touched. He thought about how he wanted to do this. With as inexperience as his vassal was; Rayflo considered being the one to lead this erotic dance. After all, the vampire was experience in both positions and would know how to comfort and pleasure Charley to his fullest.

On the other hand, Rayflo knew his vassal would be much more comfortable entering him as opposed to the other way around. While he was bound to make mistakes in that position, it made it less likely that devout Christian would have a panic attack. _It's hell of a lot less painful too_, Rayflo thought. The last thing he wanted to do was to make his young soon-be lover uncomfortable.

He grabbed his vassal's hand and opened the bottle (filled with scented oil) and dabbed it in the middle of Charley's hands. He then spread it over the younger vampire's fingers until they were good and covered. This made Charley confused. "Master?"

He kissed Charley's cheek and started leading his hand lower. "You have to prepare me Cherry; otherwise, I'll be in too much pain to enjoy it."

"Prepare you for….?" The younger vampire trailed off when Rayflo and his hand had reached their destination. Charley blushed madly, looking at anything but his master. The older vampire laughed.

"That's a nice shade of red on you, Cherry." He kissed Charley's lips, licking off blood from earlier. "You're doing well, Chris…Just go slowly."

With Rayflo's encouragement, Charley slowly pushed one finger into him. The elder vampire gasped and shivered at the feeling. His vassal marveled at his expressions and moved his finger slowly; enjoying the sounds his master was making.

He proceeded to add a second finger, his curiosity taking complete control of his senses. He was doing everything he could to get those incredible reactions from his master. Rayflo panted and moan against Charley's skin, kissing his lips to encourage him.

"Oh god!" He cried out when Charley hit the bundle of nerves deep inside him. Charley's eyes widen at that discovery. Smirking, the younger vampire hit the spot again—and again, and again. For the first time, Charley was the one causing his master these sexual feelings; what's more, he was doing it with little guidance.

Charley could have continued like this if Rayflo had allowed him. With heavy breath, Rayflo stopped his vassal's hand. He blew a lock of brown hair out of his face and spoke. "That's enough—I need you to make love to me. Now, before I take things into my own hands."

Rather than test his master, Charley pulled his fingers out and tried to find a natural position. His newly formed confidence was broken and just like that; he was awkward and nervous again. Rayflo, realizing this, helped Charley find a good place to be. When they finally agreed on a position, they were both on their sides, with Charley behind Rayflo.

The older vampire wrapped his vassal's arms around his body, forcing Charley's upper body against his master's back. He felt Charley shake against him. One hand enclosed around the younger vampire's hand. "Are you okay?"

His vassal's head rested against his shoulder. Rayflo felt something liquid and realized Charley had once again started to cry. As hot and bothered as the playboy vampire was; the guilt was stronger. "Chris, please don't cry. This is supposed to be fun. If you don't want to do it, then don't."

Charley kissed his master's shoulder. "I want to…" He whispered against his master's skin. "I-I'm just…afraid."

For him to admit it, Rayflo knew it was true. Like a young boy, Charley had always strived himself on hiding all of his emotions, especially fear. He was relieved the even in this vulnerable place; Charley could be open with him. "Afraid of what? Afraid of god? Hell?"

"Among other things." He admitted quietly, stroking the elder's hand. "I'm also afraid of disappointing you—what if I'm not the lover you want me to be? If…If you decided you preferred me pure, It will be too late. "

Unable to look his soon-be lover in the eyes, Rayflo just stared straight forward. He tried to make sense of his confession, but couldn't for the life of him. Charley could have been the worst sex partner on the face on the earth, and he'd still be the lover the older vampire wanted. He couldn't remember a time where he'd wanted anything other than to be in Charley's arms. He recalled the lonely nights in the hot tub, his coffin, and in his home. Waiting for his vassal to come home and just be there. Now that they were almost lovers; Rayflo couldn't imagine a better person to be with.

"Chris," Rayflo began, trying to best summarize what he had just thought. "You're a good man, and nothing is going to change that."

Charley's lips rested against his shoulder. Somehow, that one little phrase made him feel a little less tense. He knew his master would love him even if he managed to screw this moment up. Rayflo's love always has and always will be similar to god's love; forgiving and unconditional. If he didn't, why would he have gone through the trouble of setting this up? Why would he have dealt with Charley's distant attitude for so long when Rayflo literally, could have had his person of choice? The only logical answer was that the older man did in fact care for his well-being like he claimed to.

His mind finally at peace, Charley begins to push his member into his master's cavern. Rayflo's hand tenses around his vassal mechanical one. As Rayflo expected, Charley is a gentle and slow lover; pulling almost completely out just as slowly as he went in. While appreciated at first, once the pain resides, it really just starts to piss the older vampire off.

"Chris…" He groans, pushing against his vassal's body. "Please…go faster."

Charley barely picks up the pace, not sure of what was too fast and what was too slow. Deciding to offer his guidance, Rayflo begins rock his hips, setting a steady rhythm for Charley to follow. Once the younger man understands; Rayflo hands him back the reins, allowing himself to enjoy what he's wanted for so long.

The young vampire made animal-like noises as he clutched harder to his older lover. The pressure was building once more, this time taking complete control of his body. The more he tried to fight this take-over, the more he gave him. Rayflo's moans and breaths didn't help. Charley's mind was spiraling beyond his grasp and he found it difficult to care.

"Master, ah...I can't …" He managed to say. As proof, his hands began to drift down his master's body. His hand repeated the actions Rayflo had performed on him earlier. He stroked his master's member in time with his thrusts—which were growing faster and harder by the minute.

"Chris! God yes." The older vampire arched and moaned loudly. His release was coming on quickly; and he could tell it was going to be huge. His lover's hand, though robotic, was surprisingly gentle compared to his thrusts. These two things kept each other in balance as he prepared himself. "More, please...I'm almost there."

Charley started moving as fast as he could. Crying his master's name over and over again as the pressure built up. Then without warning, it all exploded inside of him. "Ah!" The sheer white pleasure blinded him as he rode out his first orgasm. His hand by default gave one quick stroke that finally pushed Rayflo over the edge with a scream. The two men were left panting and reeling from what had just happened. Charley after a few moments was able to pull out of his master's body and lay on to his back. His mind scrambled to piece together what had just happened but could only come to one conclusion. He had felt something truly amazing and powerful, and it was thanks to his older lover.

Rayflo leaned over the bed to get his jacket on the floor. Charley watched breathlessly as the older man pulled a cigarette and lighter out of his jacket. With quick precision, he stuck the cigarette into his mouth and lit it. Releasing a puff of smoke with a smile.

"Glad to see I didn't create a so and so lover…That was…wow." Rayflo said, looking down at his exhausted lover. "Cherry, I didn't know you had it in you."

Contrary to his nature, Charley laughed and pulled a blanket up. His body was crashing quickly and soon he'd be fast asleep. He snuggled close to Rayflo who wrapped an arm around him. "Tired?"

"Yes." Charley answered firmly. Rayflo laughed and took another drag of his cigarette.

"Good thing I rented the room for the night and day…" He finished off his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray. The older vampire than inched down back on the bed, holding his new lover close as can be. In the glow, everything seemed perfect. Even if tomorrow, Charley decided he never wanted to have sex again; Rayflo would have been happy with this one moment.

Charley felt himself giving into darkness. He laid his head against his master chest and yawned. "Thanks for everything…Ray Johns."

Rayflo smirked and stroked his vassal's hair. The curtain drawing a close to the play they had just performed. The stage was clear; time for final bows. He leaned over to kiss Charley's forehead. "Any time, Cross…"

"Anytime…" He repeated before Charley fell asleep.


End file.
